Various types of luggage have been developed over the years. One of the more popular types of luggage that has been developed is the so-called "wheeled luggage" which has one or more wheels connected to a peripheral edge of a lower end of a piece of luggage and an extendable and retractable handle positioned on a peripheral edge of an upper end of the luggage. A person transporting the luggage can then readily tilt the luggage upon the wheels when positioned upon a support surface and tow the luggage with the extended handle. When transporting the luggage by hand is not a concern, the handle can be retracted and the luggage lifted by one or more auxiliary handles to store the luggage. This type of wheeled luggage is commonly known for carrying clothes and is generally compact for fitting underneath seats and in overhead luggage compartments on airplanes. Examples of frames of such wheeled luggage can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,588,512 and 5,685,402 by Lin and each titled "Internal Frame For A Wheeled Suitcase" and U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,744 by Lin titled "Wheeled Luggage Assembly."
Many of these frames for wheeled luggage are bulky, heavy, and difficult to construct. Much of the construction is heavy in efforts to make the luggage durable and strong to withstand the punishment that luggage can take during the transport and handling processes. The frames are often formed of various metals or metal alloys. Although this type of frame construction may be beneficial under some circumstances, it can be difficult to assemble and difficult for owners of the luggage to handle, lift, and use.